


Kiss the cook

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe the title explains itself. Kinda dumb but cute, at least I think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the cook

Dean was bored. There hadn't been a case in a few days and he didn't have a lot to do in the bunker. Sam was there, and Cas flitted in every once in a while, but nothing else happened. He wished he had some pie. 

That gave Dean an idea. 

He got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen. Hopefully they had everything he would need. He found a cook book and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Good old apple pie. He began the scavenger hunt of ingredients. He would have to make the crust too. Apples, sugar, water, flour, oh no! 

The flour had dropped and a big cloud of white powder was settling over his black shirt. That was annoying. Grumbling, he went to his room to wash it off. But he would probably get it dirty again. Dean sighed. He took off his jacket and laid it on his bed. After he washed off the flour,   
Dean went back to the kitchen and searched through the cupboards again. He found an old apron sitting in a drawer, it was a white thing, and read Kiss the Cook on the front. He would die if Sam saw him in this. But he would do it for the pie, and Sammy would almost definitely stay in his room for quite a while longer. Dean put on the apron, grumbling to himself.

He carefully made the crust and the filling, preheat the oven, assembled the pie, and was putting it in the oven when he heard a soft noise behind him. Closing the oven, he turned around to see Cas standing in the kitchen, looking at him. 

"Hey Cas" 

"Hello Dean. What are you doing?" 

"Making pie." 

"Oh. It smells good." 

"Thanks." Dean leaned on the counter, watching the angel, who stared back at him. 

"Your apron says kiss the cook." Cas observed. 

"Uh, yeah it does." Dean felt a bit embarrassed. He wasn't really sure why, Cas didn't even understand human stuff, he wouldn't think the apron was weird or girly. But somehow that didn't seem like the issue. 

"Are you the cook, Dean?" 

"Uh, yeah." 

Cas said nothing and Dean just kinda stared back. 

"Why are you wearing that Dean?" Cas tilted his head, like he always did when he was confused. Somehow, it made Dean laugh. 

"So my clothes don't get dirty." 

They were quiet for a while. Cas looked like he was thinking hard about something. Then again, he always seemed to look like that. 

After a while, the timer for the pie dinged. Dean was surprised. Had he and Cas really been staring at each other that long? He felt embarrassed again, and turned around, grabbing an oven mitt and taking the pie out of the oven. 

Suddenly, Cas was next to Dean, looking over his shoulder at the pie. 

"That looks really good, Dean." 

Dean jumped slightly and then laughed at himself. "Hey Cas, I know you're an angel and don't eat, but do you want some?" 

Cas seemed to think about it for a moment, then replied, "yes Dean, I think I would like that very much." 

"Okay then." Dean got grabbed a knife and began to cut the pie. "How big of a piece do -"   
He turned towards Cas and was cut off by the angel's lips on his. Cas pulled back and looked at Dean's face with slight confusion. "Are you okay Dean?" 

"Uh... yeah...” and he meant it. He felt like he should be mad or embarrassed or something, but he wasn't. 

"I thought I would kiss the cook." Said Cas with a smirk. 

"Cas..." 

"I'd been wanting to do that anyways." said the angel matter of factly. 

Dean was still a bit flabbergasted. "Oh." 

Cas looked a bit sad. “Was that bad Dean?"

He had to think about it, and replied slowly, "no, it was okay." 

Cas smiled and Dean smiled back 

"Can I do it again?" 

"Please," Dean smiled and pulled Cas into another kiss, not caring about the mess on his (now) lucky Kiss the Cook apron. If tis is what he got, he would wear it more often, Sammy be damned. Dean laughed to himself into Castiel’s mouth.

The angel was warm and sweet and wonderful, like the best slice of pie in the world, the only one he needed.  
 


End file.
